


All The Stars In The Night Sky

by flamebirds



Series: CassieSteph Fics [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gaaaaayyyyy, Very short Drabble, a dra, a dribble, all da gay, and i just want stuff to come up for this tag, and it is valid, as per usual, but again, dying, hell fucking yes it is, i can't even pretend that i don't love this concept, i want one (1) thing from this hellish earth, i'm low key dying, is this because of sqoiler and the new promo pic?, it's also really bad, it's short okay i feel like shit, let me have this, let them be girlfriends, my tags are me shit posting, skip the love triangle and LET THEM BE GIRLFRIENDS, the only valid batfam member/wonderfam member, they would be iconic, this is where it's at, this should be expected by now, wonderbat who????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/pseuds/flamebirds
Summary: Spoiler finally gets to go to the Watchtower and it's not what she expected. More accurately, Wonder Girl isn't what she expected. (She's cuter, for example).





	All The Stars In The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmondRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/gifts).



> sqoiler said she wanted more CassieSteph so uuuhhhh have a fic I wrote while dehydrated and dying ig

Stephanie plastered on a grin as the light from the zeta tube engulfed her because apparently, the Team she was joining had a base in space.

She didn't know why she was surprised. It was Batman, after all, and she had had plenty of run-ins with his sidekicks. Of course, they would have a secret space base- it was hardly the weirdest thing about them. 

She didn't really know anyone on the Team, aside from Batgirl and Robin. She knew Nightwing but he left ages ago and her last interaction with the group as a whole had included her being kidnapped. Not the best first impression, but meh, it was aliens. That was a good excuse, right? (Unless they always fought aliens. What if the Team was a team to fight aliens? (She was overthinking this. (But it'd still be cool to fight aliens on a regular basis. She always wanted to punch Black Beetle))).

The light faded away and she blinked, adjusting to it. When she opened her eyes, it was to see the entire team gathered there. Everyone, from Superboy to Bumblebee, seemed to be right in front of her as if they had been awaiting her arrival. Thinking about it, they probably were.

Her gaze slid past them all until it settled on a fellow blonde. Wonder Woman's symbol was on her shirt, so she guessed that the girl was her protege but-- _damn_. Just... _damn_. All the stars in the night sky were glittering around her, a group of heroes that she had looked up to was staring at her, and all she could do was look at Wonder Girl's arms.

She snapped out of her daze when Batgirl appeared behind her and began the introductions, but she still caught the blonde's smirk. Under her mask, she blushed, knowing the girl had seen her staring and still not really caring.

In her defence, Wonder Girl was hella cute and the Team just became a lot more interesting.


End file.
